


Frustration

by GraceTheBlue



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Knifeplay, M/M, Ownership, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceTheBlue/pseuds/GraceTheBlue
Summary: Glaz is unsuspecting of a certain someone lurking in the shadows with dark intentions.





	Frustration

Glaz slowly walked down the dark corridor of the Spetnaz dorms, heading outside for a spot of fresh air and inspiration. An artist block had consumed his spare time making it difficult to unwind. Sneaking out in the dead of night allowed for the artist to be alone with his work and focus on finding his creativity.  
As he makes his way though the dimly lit dorm he looks over his shoulder thinking he heard someone. He looks behind him, seeing nothing but the empty space of the lounge. He turns back to the front door and pushes it open slowly.  
The door creaks open and shuts behind the sniper with a soft clang of metal. Glaz inhaled deeply and exhaled with a soft content sigh.   
He was about to walk over to his spot on an isolated bench when he heard a rustling behind him. He knows this time.

"Maxim, what do you want ползать?" (creep) 

In one swift motion the smaller of the pair was pinned again the wall.   
Glaz let out a small whimper as his older comrade had him pinned. Kapkans whiskey coloured eyes seemed to piece through Glazs skin. Glaz draws in a shaky breath as his eyes search for solace in the hunters gaze. Nothing. Kapkan maintains eye contact as he reaches down and pulls out a silver blade that glimmers under the rustic outdoor lights.   
Glaz's eye widen as he follows the blade, the metal pressing softly against his skin. 

Kapkans eyes flicker to Glaz's. Holding eye contact for a second. He couldn't take it. He didn't know what his comrade did to him or why he feels his insides turn to jelly as the mere thought of Glaz. Being around him so much and so intensely as the missions fail to come in has messed with him in way he cannot comprehend. He knows he wants Glaz, but how does he show him? 

Kapkans scowls at the pinned male. In one quick motion he slides the blade over Glazs cheek and cuts him.   
It started as light scratches but quickly turns feverish and hungry as Kapkan loses control. Glaz grips tightly onto Kapkans arm pinning him against the wall, wincing as the knife dances across his skin. He goes to speak but a hand is swiftly placed over his mouth. Kapkans head darts up and his eyes once more lock with Glazs. Filled with rage.

He pulled up Glazs shirt to reveal his soft skin, his breath hitching as his eyes trace over the dips of his muscles. He shakes away his lust and channels it into his anger and the mission he has set out to complete.   
The blade cuts deep across Glazs stomach. Each cut has to be precise and perfect. The knife slides slowly over the snipers perfect skin, leaving jagged cuts and small pools of blood. It tickles down Glazs chest and drips onto the concrete floor. Kapkan glances up and sees tears forming in Glazs eyes, this needs to be over quicker. He speeds up and the cuts become more creative.   
He pulls away leaving Glazs shirt pulled up to reveal his work.   
Etched into Glazs skin is simply a name. 

'Maxim'

Glaz glances down and he almost faints from the sight of blood gently seeping out of his stomach. 

Kapkan looks at him before diving in once more and thrusting him against the wall. He leans and speaks into Glazs ear, barely above a whisper. 

"You drive me insane."


End file.
